Lemcrab
HIM aka Lemcrab (voiced by Tom Kane) is a villain in the animated television series, The Powerpuff Girls. He is regarded as their most powerful and dangerous enemy, even compared to Mojo Jojo. A mysterious, super-powerful, red-skinned, very effeminate, and possibly immortal devil-like creature with large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black puffy hair, yellow-green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard, makeup including three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick, a lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots (ballet boots). It is implied that he may be the devil himself in The Powerpuff Girls (though it was later revealed that he wasn't, after all) as he is so sinister, so evil, so horribly vile that his real name "could never be said or you will explode XD. He seems to be the ultimate embodiment of pure evil, and talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times as if he's in a cave. Also, his voice is harmonized. He has two distinct manner of speaking; one is high-pitched and effeminate and sounds like Tiny Tim, and the other is growling and very sinister. They begin to switch back and forth, especially from soft and sweet when effeminate to loud and aggressive when angered. Him lives in the higher plains of Heck. He made his first ever appearance in "Octi Evil" where he possessed Bubbles’ stuffed octopus, Octi in an attempt to break The Powerpuff Girls up and he cleverly disguised his own voice to lure her into his trap. His next main episode was in "Telephonies" where he is one of the villains The Powerpuff Girls visit to investigate the prank phone calls. It is also revealed that he can alter his own voice at will, changing from feminine and chirpy to masculine and angry in just 3 seconds. He also formed a "partnership" with Mojo and Fuzzy when they discovered the Gangreen Gang were behind the calls. It is also shown that Mojo calls Him "sir" and has some respect for him. During "Tough Love", he used his powers to make gas of dislike into Townsville at night which triggered the residents turns evil rising up against The Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets until the girls fought back. While most villains prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through their own sheer strength, Him often orchestrates events and psychological tortures in an attempt to drive The Powerpuff Girls apart or even insane, many of which often come close to succeeding. He has shown numerous demonic forms, most of which are revealed in apocalyptic or heckish situations or realms. These forms, in turn can often greatly enhance his power and cause him to grow to enormous size. When forced to engage in battle he is an entity to be reckoned with as he heralds doom in every direction. In "Speed Demon", set fifty years into an alternative future and with the Powerpuff Girls themselves having gone missing, HIM managed to gain control of the entire planet, including Townsville, which in turn resulted in his powers becoming greater than ever before, able to take the Powerpuff Girls' punches head-on to absolutely harmed. In this setting, he retains himself as his true form. He is undoubtedly one of the most powerful villain of all, as other villains envy him and even Mojo, the most persistent of the villains, feels uneasy around him, while villains like Zagon or HIM's older sister, Vorpaxia, don't fear or envy him at all (in fact, he fears them). His powers are so great that in "The Boys are Back in Town", he was capable of resurrecting The Rowdyruff Boys and immunizing them against past effects of the girls' cootie kisses (Though he claims to have found this on the internet) as well as moving and halting the sun just by waving his claw. The Powerpuff Girls themselves are often unsure how to fight him as well. Zagon, on the other hand, destroyed Him without much difficulty at all. HIM also has a rubber duck named Mr. Quackers that somehow had a plan to put an end to the Powerpuff Girls in the episode "Tough Love". His voice and mannerisms were inspired by the Chief of the Blue Meanies in Yellow Submarine. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts, borrowing a mix of concepts and imagery in regards to the devil with cross-dresser attire. However, in Like Brother, Like Sister, it was revealed that HIM was, in fact, not the devil, after all. He was human, centuries ago. Years later, HIM, in a desperate to be rid himself of the Powerpuff Girls and the new hero Spider-Man, created a "timestorm" which caused the present day and the year 2099 to merge together, mixing up elements from both time periods in order to destroy all of time. However, this plot was soon stopped by the arrival of Powerpuffs 2099 and Spider-Man 2099, who then teamed with their present day counterparts and finally stopped HIM's plot and saved all of reality. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pink clothing characters